Mass dragon
by black0nepylm
Summary: Two commanding leaders meet as well as to completly different groups and worlds colide shepard and cousland will do what they do best save worlds and now a galaxy. Romances may happen if thats what my readers want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I've had this idea for a year now so I thought I finally write it and post it and for others who are reading my other stories I'm having some serious writers block so I hope doing this will get my mojo flow in again so please don't be mad anyways I hope you like it I'm starting this from before the final missions on the games I'm a serious Alistair and Garrus fangirl! And a little bit of Loghain fangirl thank you the stolen throne book you should read it if you haven't its awesome sauce!.**

**Any ways like always disclaimer I don't own anything of bioware and if I did I would have made Loghain and Garrus a LT from the beginning. =D now to start the show**

"_In the dark of night when it feels like all is lost the stars will still shine"-Nate Koch_

"Alistair we need to do this there are only three grey wardens in all of Ferelden and Loghain will be a great asset to the grey wardens."

Maysi said looking to Alistair who was beyond enraged of what was coming out of her mouth, she was betraying him, the king and most importantly she was betraying Duncan. Alistair shaked his head and looked up to meet her eye and put as much anger behind them as he possibly could,

" NO! Absolutely not, being a grey warden's an honor not a punishment I will never accept him as a brother." She looked at him she could see all that anger and it hurt she looked around trying to escape his hurtful gaze but she needed Loghain and the team,

" Alistair...I" he cut her off

,"Are you actually considering this…are you mad he hunted us sent an assassin, named us criminals for Maker's sake and your actually considering letting him join."

Alistair face was twisted in so much anger she could have sworn she'd run him through but she made her choice no backing down now it wasn't her but when was it really.

" Yes Alistair he will join us."

She looked to Loghain he was favoring his left side which she assumed he was hurt by their standoff, Alistair looked to both of them his gaze landed to the woman he's been fighting with for almost a year and he just couldn't believe she was doing this to him.

" If that's how it's going to be then I'm leaving the grey wardens I will never consider this man as brother "he took a long sigh,

"and by the Maker ill marry Anora and take the crown."

Anora went to him, "Alistair we'll talk about this later."

She turned to Maysi and Wyne who were helping Loghain stand up.

"thank you warden you will not regret this…"she cut her off,

" Anora I did it for Ferelden not for you Loghain is still a hero and the people need him like I do."

She glared at her and Anora started to look uncomfortable and fidget with her fingers,

"yes well if you excuse me." She smiled and turned to stand next the future king. After Alistair called the lands meet to and end they were all heading towards the door.

After they were done with joining Loghain laid on the cot that was prepared for him he had survived the joining much to Maysi's liking. A messenger came knocking at the door and saying that Alistair wished to speak with her, she nodded and looked at the unconscious form on the bed and left to meet Alistair. She walked down the halls taking her time she didn't want to see or talk to Alistair until the blight was over or never as matter of fact, but here she was walking down the cold stony walls of the castle on her way to speak to Alistair this was going to be as awkward as the time when Darien flirted with her in front of mother frown was now on her she did not want to think of that time what Howe did take away everyone she ever loved in just one night. She finally reached the study much to her displeasure and she knocked Alistair quickly answered her to come in.

" Alistair you called for me?"

She said sounding nervous she looked at him he still had that anger he had in the lands meet was well as the why did you do this? Written all over his face.

," Maysi why did you do that I though you of all people would understand me you lead our group and made all the calls and some that you didn't want to make and I only ask you once to do this for me and I end up with that bloody bastard joining the grey wardens.."

She cut him off she was pissed,

" Alistair how dare you say that to me you think I wanted to lead you put me in this position because you refused to take it you're the senior grey warden here not me if you don't like then to fucking bad because you know what I did it for Ferelden everything I do is for the sake of Ferelden Alistair I put you on the throne because the people need a king and you'll make a good king Alistair."

She stared at him she meant every single word she took the biggest sigh that she could take and let it go she need to say that.

" You have been meaning to say that for some time now haven't you."

He looked to the side as if he'd been hurt,

" I suppose I should say I'm sorry but I can't you let Loghain live how is it that you can finish your revenge but I can't finish mine."

He looked at her she was still mad,

" Alistair that is different I made a promise to my father and mother before I left them to... before I left them to..."

she was about to cry she left before the tears came down ,'I'm not going to cry not now not while I still have a blight to end not while I need to remain strong put yourself together Cousland your no weakling lets go see if your new recruit is up.'

She walked down the hall calming herself down she left Alistair in his study she wasn't going to fight not now she has a duty and it still needed to be finished. She reached the room where he was still laying down she didn't blame him and injury and then the joining right after I would be passed out as well if she were him. She smiled as she looked down at her childhood hero she had bested him, him the hero of river Dane by herself,

' heh take that you filthy orleisan nug humping bastards….. Crap damn you Ogrehen'

She walked over to a stool that was next to Loghain's bed and sat down she started to look around and found a stick her lips curled to a small grin,

'oh this is going to be good when anybody gets a chance to poke the great teyrn with a stick' she picked up the stick and started to poke him with it, 'poke, poke, poke, po...' Loghain had woken up and grabbed her hand she jumped a little,

" girl I recommend you stop it once or ill make sure you lose your sword hand" he gave her a stern look and after that was said Wyne and Leliana walked in and they all looked at each other and then at their hands and they both quickly let go,

" what in the maker's name is going on?" Maysi started to laugh,

"I found a stick and me … and me... I "she continued to laugh and Loghain just mumbled something and Leliana started to giggle and Wyne just sighed and shook her head,

" you were poking him with the stick weren't you child as the leader you should be acting like it and not like some bored child." Maysi just pouted and looked to Loghain who was already putting on his armor; she looked at Wyne and Leliana,

" hey can you go and find the cooks and tell them to deliver a lot of food I'm hungry and I bet so is Mr. Hero here." She pointed to Loghain who just shot a glare at her and she waved it off and with that the rouge and the elderly mage left the room.

"Loghain are you feeling better I know that after going through the joining there are some questions that you have am I correct?" he nodded,

"yes I do warden." She raised her hand,

" please call me Maysi or May if you prefer we are working together now and I want us to be friends not enemies."

He looked at her and he could tell she was being serious, "very well war... I mean Maysi the nightmares the creatures and the dragon is that the arch demon."

She nodded and looked at him in those icy blue eyes," yes that's the arch demon you were hearing it talk... to the horde we saw it when we went to the deep roads in orzammar."

She looked outside at the darkening skies as winter was soon coming to Denerim.

"I see so you are now in charge of dealing with this wasn't that boy you put on the throne supposed to be taking over?" she looked down thinking about that conversation Loghain remained quiet,

"yes he was supposed to but he was in shock over what happen though I wasn't in any condition for leading as well but Ferelden needed me so I had to man up well Loghain up yes." She smiled and he looked at her,

" Loghain up? What kind of talk is that girl? "He was amused now." I.. um I used to say that was I was troubled of any kind since you never backed down as much as I think you wanted too you never did so I did the same."

She blushed and Loghain caught it,

" and her I thought that you were just playing at hero like Cailan and that you were going to blame and kill me for what happened at Ostagar."

He looked sternly at her. "Loghain I don't blame you for what happen it was Cailan's fault he didn't heed your warning you told him not to be in the front lines because he will die and he waved it off and I'm the only one that's still alive that was in that meeting I don't need to prove it to anyone cause I know it's true."

She looked outside again and the dark clouds getting closer.

" Maysi I'm not sure if I should thank you or your just being foolish but thank you all the same I'm glad that I'm not the only one still looking out for Ferelden."

Leliana came in with the food." May here's the food you asked for ah I see our newest member is awake that's good yes oh before I forget Ogrehen wants to leave already and Riordan said that we need to head to Redcliff." Her accent thick Loghain eyed her for a bit.

" Thank you Leliana tell everybody to get some rest tomorrow we leave for Redcliff I do not want to put this on waiting anymore I'm ready and the armies are already coming together ok." Leliana just nodded and left.

"Hey commander was getting a message from the citadel it's from the council they want you to go meet them I bet it's gonna be lame but hey I'm not the specter here." Joker said over the com,

" ok Joker set route to the citadel I want to see if they finally believe me about the reapers." Shepard said already sounding pissed the council did that to her.

"Commander I doubt that." He worked away with the preparing for the jump through the relay it was jokers favorite part about flying the Normandy she was amazing and so was the pilot at her helm. She walked towards the cockpit,

"Alenko suit up your with me."

"yes sir." Alenko smiled happy to be with the woman he loved but she didn't see him smile since she was already heading towards the elevator down to engineering. The doors opened up and she saw Garrus like always working on the mako because of Shepard's "amazing" driving skills,

" hey Garrus." He looked up from whatever he was fixing.

"yes commander?" those avian eyes looking at her always gave her chills like a predator looking at its next meal.

"Garrus you're with me and Alenko on the ground team meeting with the council."

" ok commander." She nodded and went to the elevator. Shepard walked to her locker and went to the sleeping quarters and started to change she never felt comfortable changing in front of others. She put on the under suit and then the rest of her armor on.

"making the jump." Joker said and then there was a quick shift and a few seconds later they were in citadel space again.

" Alright now that is how you do it oh yeah!" joker said to himself proud of what he did he took them in slowly and docked the ship.

"ok commander you're good to go."

" ok Joker ground team lets go she looked at Alenko and Garrus they both nodded and were of the ship and down the elevator to the c-sec station.

"Ah commander good of you to join us we have been looking into the reports you've send in and we don't allow It." said the turian council member. Shepard was clenching her fist already she hated them.

" These are false documents we have no records of this Ilos and prof of these so called reapers." The salarian said sounding annoyed,

" what you can't be serious you have your prof what happened at Eden prime the information we have brought you and the…"close to throwing them her boot,

"ah your vision commander you need to rest we have grounded your ship and are forbidden to leave." The asari said already making there leave.

"I can't believe this." Shepard stormed out and left the rest of her team to catch up.

"Stupid mother fuckin bastards I can't believe this."

"Commander I think we should head to the flux you need a drink commander." Garrus made what looked like a turian version of a smile as he reached for her shoulder the biotic just stared at him.

"Garrus I like the way you think." Her Omni tool started to glow and saw it was Anderson he wanted to meet her in the flux for something important.

"Garrus, Alenko go tell joker what happened I'll be there shortly dismissed. "They looked at her with a question but agreed with the order anyways,

"commander." They both said in unison and left.

She walked through the citadel down the market district and into flux she saw her old commanding officer sitting in the back and walked towards him.

"Shepard I bet your wondering why I called you here." Shepard just nodded," I know what happened with the council and I know to how to temporarily break the grounded order on the Normandy but you need to move quickly understood I believe you I was there what the reapers did on Eden prime they won't get away with this go back to the Normandy and tell joker you will have a few seconds to leave but it needs to be done quickly ok Shepard.",

"Anderson thank you." She gave a quick salute and ran to the c-sec docking bay and went to the Normandy.

"joker when you see the release you get us the hell out of here understood." She yelled as she was heading down to the CIC.

"aye commander." He saw his screen light up.

"oh yeah let's get the hell out of here girl." And they were heading for the relay.

"Everyone we are headed towards what could possibly be our last mission." Everyone gathered together at the CIC looking at each other but not scared she continued.

"we have had our trials hardships even a point to where we were about to shoot each other." She looked at Wrex and he gave her a grin.

"we have been in some deep trouble before but this is the big one we found Ilos we know what they are planning and we are going to stop them." She smashed her hand on the rail and Garrus looked amused with Liara and Tali behind him.

"we are not going to let them destroy our homes or our futures we going to fight back and show them what happens when you mess with my crew!" everyone busted out into cheers.

" Commander two hours before the relay jump.","ok joker." She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some of whatever they served and brought it down to the engineering room the elevator doors opened up and she walked out.

"Wrex, Garrus you're with me on the ground team. "They both nodded and they went back to their usual thing, she walked over to Garrus.

"Hey Garrus how is she? "He came out from under the mako and stood up.

" Well commander other than your horrible driving skills and your constant love of making her fall from mountain's and into lava she'll be fine I just need a few more tinks to work out and the mako will be good to go for another crash test."He laughed and Shepard just grinned and shook her head.

"well Garrus since you think be a smart ass."He cut her off, "funny smart ass commander oh and damn sexy."

She tried to hold it together and she couldn't she had to hold herself on to the mako before she fell to the floor of just laughing her ass off.

"ah Garrus you're the best."

"That's what she said. "She just looked up and continued to laugh.

"Garrus have you been talking to joker?" she raised a brow and he nodded,

"well anyways Garrus I'll help you with the mako."

" good maybe we can finish it faster what are you most familiar with Shepard?"

" The hood. "They both nodded and went to work. Alenko came to the commander's room and he found it empty,

"joker where's the commander?", "she's down at engineering.",

"ok thanks. "He was already clenching his fist she's always with that damned turian. He went to the elevators. When the doors open he saw her she was inside the mako to fix something in the engine.

" Commander." He said getting out of the elevators.

"Ah shit great. "She said softly and letting out a big sigh, Garrus just let out a small chuckle. "What is it Alenko? She maintained her commander face.

"I was hoping I could talk to you commander... in private."

She looked at him and sighed,

"Fine let's go. "He smiled and led her to the elevators and to her room.

"what is it Alenko?"

"well commander I really care about you and we don't know if we will come out of this alive so i…" she was really annoyed of this she wasn't interested in anybody and she still had Liara and kaiden grabbing for her attention and already refused Liara and she thought that she had refused kaiden's as well very persistent this one it might have worked others woman but not this one.

"look Alenko I'm pretty sure I have made myself clear before I'm not interested nor will I ever be I am sorry if you thought I was leading you on but I wasn't you were leading yourself on now if you excuse me I have an engine to fix."

She left the room to a hurt lieutenant and headed to finish her work. After an hour they were done with the mako.

"ok done that's good Garrus Wrex suit up were almost there."

All three nodded and head to their lockers. "Shepard so what happened with the emotional human." She looked up and then to the krogan battlemaster,

"ah Wrex always in for the details huh, well the lieutenant thought he could get a quickie one before we went to what could possibly our doom."

"ha poor human should have maned up and just demanded it like our females do, You humans are too emotional except for you Shepard. Garrus shot him a look,

"Wrex are you comparing the lieutenant to a female krogan?"

"true to much of a compliment hmmmmm more like a weak human female."

"I would be super bored without you guys are you aware of that?"

"course we are right Wrex." He just nodded.

" Commander twenty minutes until we reach Ilos." Joker said over the com.

"Thanks joker."

**I hoped you guys liked it please R/R and advice and tips or critiques are really helpful to me! =D I wrote a long chapter but I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that favorite d and alerted the story =D**

**Dis claimer like always I own nothing and bioware owns all I just own my imagination**

"_One ought never to turn ones back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!"-Winston Churchill _

They were a day away from reaching Redcliff they needed to rest it was time the group was tired and people were still wary of Loghain Maysi couldn't blame them though but still he was in their team now so they needed to get used to it.

"Ok Leliana, Loghain go and hunt something for us to eat, Sten you're with me to go find a lot of firewood Morgan go get water from the river."

Morrigan was about to protest but Maysi gave her a quick glare and moved on, Wyne can you see to Zevran's and Ogrehen wounds I don't want them to be hurt before we get to the Arl."

She nodded and Ogrehen was just fusing around while Zev tried to flirt with Wyne. She walked over to Sten who was waiting for her at the end of the camp with his arms crossed.

"Kadan you think it's wise to leave the priest with the other warden?" he looked at her with a stern look he started to call her that after she found his sword, she looked back and saw that Loghain was getting a bow like Leliana's and disappeared into the woods. She turned back to Sten who was still looking at her.

"Sten Leliana can handle herself I don't get the weak on my team and I trust Loghain and he trust me I need to or else I'm by myself on this and Alistair left without reason. "

she looked down as she mentioned his name it was still a sensitive topic he was her best friend but she needed to do what was needed for her country even if it means not being happy but when was she after what happened to her family she never would be at least not now that's for sure. They were already picking up some sticks and Sten picked up the heavier ones and started to head back everyone was already done with their chores. Maysi and Sten placed what they got and set it up so that they can cook there food.

She took out a map and looked at it trying to see if she can come up with a faster way to get to the Arl but still its only two routes like always,

"Son of a bitch." She punched the ground

"We shouldn't be resting we should continue we can rest at the Arl's castle we don't have time for this."

She whispered a shadow was blocking her light and couldn't see the map anymore she looked up and it was Loghain with a bowl of whatever they had caught in the wilds one for him and one for her. He handed her the other bowl he had.

"Here May i still don't understand why we stopped if we could have kept going we could have reached the Arl at night." He sat down in front of her, at least she could share the burden with him she took a deep breath she smiled and looked up at him.

"What's with the face girl?" with a confused face

" I'm not a girl but I'm happy your with me at least you can understand my position Loghain I think you're the only one that can understand me." She looked down again.

"Why are you saying this that is true I know the burden of having an entire country's future at my back if that is what you mean?" She nodded.

"Yes that's what I mean." She looked up at the sky something she hasn't enjoyed in almost a year.

"no one on this team besides you and Sten know what difficult decisions one has to make to continue everyone expects to much from me and I know I can do it but when I make it everyone resents the choice and I end up being the bad guy I just don't know but what I do know was that sparing your life to join our order was probably the smartest decision I have ever made."

She laughed and looked over to the other tents at her sleeping teammates after they were done eating since they retreated since it was Maysi's watch she looked back to Loghain.

"what makes you say that?" he interrupted her thoughts. "We since they hate the idea that you're in the team now then at least I'm doing something right." She laughed again

" you warden are a strange girl." She got up and walked to the giant bowl of the gray soup and served herself another.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone says that to me." She walked back but sat next to him this time she started eating, they both remain silent.

It was morning now and they were cleaning up the camp so that they can continue the way to Redcliff.

They sky was still dark like an incoming storm but she knew better it was close to the final battle which would decide the fate of Ferelden a few lighting strips in the sky and a few rolling in from the south but no chance of rain. They finally reached Redcliff only to find that dark spawn had reached it first.

"Ah it seems like our dark spawn friends have reached your Arl I say we pay them a visit no." Zevran said following their leader.

After they fought their way from the village and to the front gates of the castle they reached Eamon he was in armor and some people defending the front just in case the dark spawn attack again.

"It is good that you came just in time warden though it seems that we were caught off guard." A man that was standing from behind stepped forward with black leathers.

"It also seems that the dark spawn are heading towards Denerim and this attack was just a distraction to keep us from quickly following them, we must move quickly." She looked to Eamon.

"Eamon how quickly can you mobilize our army?"

" I can have them moving by daybreak."

" ok then."

" meanwhile you and your team can rest for tonight rest well for we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Riordan spoke again

" I will have you and the new grey warden meet me in my room it is something very important."

" of course." Maysi said and Riordan left. After a few more words with the Arl she left too Riordan and Loghain were waiting for her. Maysi went to the stairs and walked around the castle halls until she saw Loghain outside of the door waiting for her.

"Took your time didn't you May anyways let's not keep the warden busy. "She nodded and followed Loghain in she froze Alistair was in there as well even though he said he was going to quit being a grey warden.

"Alistair what are you doing here? "he looked at the stone floor then at her.

" well after the end of our conversation I thought it unfair." He fidgeted a little, Loghain looked annoyed already.

" so you thought that you could come back after acting like a complete child and hopefully that she would forgive you though know her she probably will." she interrupted.

" and I do, but I'm glad you saw no reason Alistair at least four grey wardens will be able to fight in the blight.." Riordan cut in with his accent.

" that is why I have called you here to meet me do you know why a grey warden is needed to defeat the blight."

"Doesn't it have something to do with the taint we drank?"

"Yes if anyone but a grey warden kills the arch demon the spirit will just wonder to another dark spawn but if a grey warden slays it the spirit will go the nearest vessel which is the grey warden and it will perish which means the end of the blight." Loghain shifted his wait and spoke.

" so in other words the warden will die along with the arch demon then."

"Yes after the spirit goes to into the warden it dies along with it since the person is not an empty vessel. Maysi clenched her hand. "so the two spirits destroy each other while trying to take control of the body."

" I volunteer to kill the arch demon."

"You can't do it Maysi! I'll do it." Alistair blurted out, "no I'll do it." Loghain said out of nowhere. Riordan raised his hand." As honorable as you are being it has always been custom for the senior grey warden to give the last blow and seeing to that I'm the senior I'll give the final blow but if I do fail it is up to you to finish it."Maysi stepped forward.

"before any of you say anything I'll be doing the final kill if he fails." She looked sternly at both Alistair and Loghain, " but why?" she looked out the window and to her clutched hand she spoke softly this time.

" because Alistair I don't have any reason to live anymore everything I ever loved Howe took away from me Duncan gave me a new purpose and that was to stop the blight I did it because I want to protect my home I love Ferelden and I will keep it safe even if it means I sacrifice my life and that will be enough for me."

She looked at Alistair again he had a pained look in his eyes as well as Loghain. I will be able to be with my family again you will take the crown and continue to protect and lead Ferelden and the people will still have their hero of river Dane after this…after all this will be done the final thing that father asked of me I can finally just be done that's why Loghain was done."

She looked at Loghain and he just looked away Riordan was already long gone from his room."

"Loghain was to protect Maric and he's gone that was his father's last wish and he did it as did I, I'll see you at dawn ok." She turned on her heel and left out the door she saw Morrigan and she tried to stop her but she kept walking she was hungry and needed to eat before she slept, '_I can't let them die they are my responsibility I won't fail now and whatever Morrigan wants she can tell it to whoever is left in that room_.'

Riordan had walked back just as Loghain was leaving and Morrigan walked up to him, leaving Alistair to his thoughts but Riordan didn't say anything he just took a seat on his bed reading some of the papers that Maysi had given him after she freed him from the dungeons at Howe's estate in Denerim and Alistair just sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

The maids came in putting more wood in the fire place and some of them coming with buckets for the bath that was for Riordan one of the other maids told Alistair that his bath was ready. He got up and left to his room passing Loghain room that had some strange noise coming from it. And the night came to Redcliff.

"It's almost dead keep at it!" she screamed to her team. She lowered her voice. "I will end this." For some reason Morrigan was very hesitant on coming with her but so did a lot of others so they came the only ones that refused to come with her was Ogrehen he said something that if he went closer to the sky that he'll flow into the sky, shale was because of the flying thing and zev because he had a new fear of being eaten by a high dragon like he almost did at the village of heaven with the dragon cult so they stayed on the bottom holding back the dark spawn from coming in. the rest of her team was helping her kill the blighted dragon god. The dragon came down its head hit the floor with a force to make her stagger back but she took it. Looking back up she saw that he dragon was trying to compose its self but she didn't let that happen with a mighty war cry she picked up a her family's sword and stabbed it in the head with a loud crunching sound a light surrounded her as she struggled to fully run through the head the rest of the team came in but couldn't get close enough to help her the light started to gather around her and Morrigan disappeared, as the blinding light rose and an explosion spread out like a wave making the dark spawn flee back into the deep roads.

And while everyone was cheering for the victory Zevran hurried to the top to tell Maysi of the news but after he reached the top of the tower it was clear nothing was their other than the dead dark spawn and dragon its dark blood filling every crack of the floor spreading." Maysi!.. Maysi!... warden!.." Zevran called out her name with no response he search around and tried everyone else's names as well but with the same response…nothing.

Tegan, Eamon and the keeper from the dalish elf's came as well to congratulate them but as well stopped as they saw no one alive her hound came barking happily to see his master only to not find a thing alive. Tegan went on one knee to the hound, "my friend can you get her sent and see if maybe she fainted ok."

The dog whined but started to sniff around and ran to the dragon's head but whined again turning its head to Tegan; Tegan looked down to the mabari and looked around.

" I see so this is where her sent ends I am sorry then my friend we'll continue to look for her but it's not looking so good." With a worried face he looked at the sad looking mabari.

As the reaper came down after being destroyed Shepard Garrus and Wrex started to run as part of its leg claw thing came down almost on top of them they jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by it.

"That was a close one." Garrus said trying to catch his breath while Wrex roared holding his shot gun up with the armor that Shepard had found and given it back to him. Garrus and Shepard both started to stand up and her Omni tool glowed it was the council Shepard frowned but accepted the call.

" Commander Shepard we thank you for saving us and for saving the citadel we are forever in your dept. we believe that its only right to give a human a seat in the council either Anderson and ambassador Udina will be the best suited for the job."

She looked over to her side as Garrus was leaning back against the reaper and Wrex just looking over all the destruction with a grin on his face. Udina has always wanted it but he was always looking for more power and had too much ambition but Anderson would never want this.

" Councilors I have my choice Anderson David would be the best choice to take the seat." Her back straitened hands behind her.

"Very well commander we accept your decision." The halo projection disappeared.

She started to walk and Garrus started to follow and then it was Wrex.

All three of their Omni tools started to blink red and their shields went up as a white light blinded them and then a strong force sent them back a few feet.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter as I enjoyed writing it until next chapter please review and any tips are always welcomed and sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I think it adds to its charm yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so many alerts but no reviews sadness = ( are you guys liking the story so far I hope so and I'm on winter break yaay but so many parties I have to attend no bueno so I can totally write this I have until next year so hopefully I'll have at least two or three chapters up before I go back to school and work on zbrush.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of these games and if I did I don't know but I love you Garrus I get happy thinking about you! Sooooo on with the story yes**

After the call ended with the councilors Shepard saw something and turned her head to the right a small light was appearing out of nowhere,

"what the hell?" she got closer with Garrus and Wrex right behind her with their guns out and pointing to the light. It suddenly got bigger and then lights like Garrus' overload it, it exploded and were sent back. After the light left, Shepard rose up slowly trying to regain her vision from the blinding light and she saw them a group of six people passed out on the floor. She got up and looked around and then to Garrus and Wrex who were already getting up and walking forward to the strange people.

"Shepard are those people wearing armor?" he pointed toward them, she walked towards them and she noticed it they were wearing what looked like steel plated armor and wait are those swords and shields?

"Interesting never seen humans wear that commander good thing there unconscious this could have been a small problem and I don't think we need it right now." She turned to him "Garrus I thought they were dead how do you know that they are unconscious." Garrus pointed to his eye piece." Shepard I love this thing it does a lot of useful things never take it off." "Ah Garrus I know it has a kill count and you listen to music but that's all I know any ways I need to bring these people in I'm going to have to call the council again." She made a big sigh she looked at her Omni tool and started to call the council," Garrus can you call c-sec to do a pick up, he nodded and started to make the call,

" commander we are busy so please make haste." The turian councilor said shifting legs.

"Yes councilor it seems that we have some mysterious visitors" she showed them the passed out people on the floor. "I do not think they are from around here they also seem to be caring swords and one that I believe is a staff."

"Are they awake commander?" the asari sounding interested

"No I believe the… transportation seemed to have made them unconscious but I can't count on them cooperating when they wake up."

"So what have you decided to do with them specter."

"I will be bringing them in my companion is speaking to c-sec as we're speaking."

"Very well then we expect a full report after all of the interrogations are done good lucky commander."

"Thank you"

She closed her tool and looked back to Garrus finishing his conversation with c-sec. he turned to look at her." Shepard they are going to send a holding car I sent them our position they'll be here in a few." Alexandria looked at him and smiled and he returned it with what was a turian grin. "Garrus you can call me by my name its fine." He sifted a bit." I….ok Alexandria um can I just call you Alex much shorter is that fine." She smiled again and nodded, "of course you can Garrus." she looked around again holes in the buildings parts of the reaper all over the place people cheering from afar that the citadel was safe from geth and Saren it had taken the power off all the fleets to stop sovereign and still many had fallen all because the council refused to listen she could have left them to die when the Destiny's Ascension was under attack but didn't there was already hatred among the human race and the constant need to have seat on the council and now they do killing the council would have costed unnecessary turmoil between the other aliens all against the humans we were strong but not strong enough to defeat all of them she would have rather taken the chance with sovereign again then have to put up with turian asari and salarian fleets at their heel. And just when Alex thought that everything would be fine here come these people out of nowhere with strange armor and weapons which could only mean her "favorite" thing in the world more paper work great just freaken great. Her palm hit her forehead just thing about it. "Shepard feel like killing something or someone." He pointed to Udina coming over the bridge with some c-sec officers and the car they needed. "you know Wrex if I kill him I will have one of the best days in my life and I will have so much bad luck later on karma's a bitch like that." Wrex just laughed and patted Shepard's back hard enough to push her forward a few steps.

After the car and some of the officers showed up Udina left much to Shepard's liking, they started to take the unconscious people into the back of the vehicle and they got on board the other one and off they went.

They had arrived to c-sec customs well whatever was left of it and the people were escorted to the med bay they had at the academy. They were placed in one of the big rooms that weren't heavily damaged by the attack. She turned on the radio to contact Liara and Dr. Chakwas," Liara can you tell the doctor that when she's done with some on the soldiers to come to the c-sec academy and look at some people and you might want to come as well its… how do I put this it's very strange especially the way they are dressed I'm pretty sure you will be interested in this."

"Ok, Shepard I'll be on my way after i tell her." She sounded a bit excited but that was Liara.

She walked to stand in front on the window to see there passed out guest Garrus walked behind her, "commander is there something wrong?" she looked over to Garrus and then back to the people.

"Yeah there is Garrus these people the way they are dressed." She looked down and then she turned to Garrus," the human race hasn't dressed like that in centuries but here they are wearing armor with swords and shields and one of them has a bow and the other has a... I think it's a staff or something."

"Wait commander are you telling me that the humans used to wear that for what decoration? "His mandibles moved to look like a turian grin. She just looked at him and laughed." No Garrus it was for protection from swords, and arrows but there were different types of armor heavy armor light armor leather armor, robes and such. But from what I used to read and learned was that there were different types of soldiers it was the king with the best made armor then it was knights, commanders, captains, and then regular soldiers or if it was a spy or and archer they couldn't use the bow with the heavy armor they were given so they made them wear lighter armor."

"Interesting but wouldn't the arcers."

"Its archers Garrus."

"Uh archers would they be the most vulnerable."

" yeah that's way they were mostly kept in the back on the highest view point for the most damage since from what I read that if an army gets a lot of archers they are the first to attack and they make it rain arrows."

"So in other words commander it's a kill zone for the enemy that's walking or I guess marching in for battle."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Sounds like fun I would much rather go through that than this." He pointed to the outside. "Garrus I second that." They both laughed and Garrus quickly turned to the window one of them was getting up it was one of the females she was wearing dark blue armor with some weird creature in the breast plate." Shepard she's getting up." Shepard looked back at the window and saw she was on her knees trying to get up." Ok let's get her out then." The two c-sec officers that wear standing guard went inside to get her out.

She stared to blink trying to get the blurry vision to go away but with no such luck she started to groan her entire body was hurting like if the stupid archdemon had been playing with her body like some rag doll." By the…ahh maker" she was breathing heavily and that was just trying to get to her hands and knees. She was still seeing blurry but could see well enough that the people around her were her people. She heard a noise and looked up she couldn't see well but they were big enough that she could tell they were qunari,' had they finally attacked Sten said they would but I don't think they would attack right after the blight was over.' The two mysterious people came in and lifted her up and started to take her away." Where are you taking me qunari." She would have fought back if she wasn't so tired. The people didn't respond back.

They put her in a room with a shiny table. Her vision was cleared she could see well much to her liking she looked around and it seemed that everything was made of silver light loghain's river Dane armor. The door open to a woman in strange clothing and a, she screamed." By the maker what sort of creature is that." She pointed the thing that was behind her. Garrus scoffed. "I'm not a thing human I'm a turian have you never seen one?" he crossed his arms looking at the terrified human she had flinched a little but that only made her mad but kept it from showing. "A turian I have never seen or heard of a creature such as you I have seen werewolves, golems, dragons, darkspawn, elves, dwarfs, deep stalkers, giant spiders but I have never seen a creature such as yourself."

"Quit calling me a creature human I have a name its Garrus Vakarian."

"Hey Garrus I think I'll talk to her alone I don't think she likes you." The woman in strange armor said

"Look I'm not afraid of that, him if you're going to interrogate me at least have the courtesy of telling me your name." she was annoyed now as she had crossed her armors.

Shepard looked at Garrus and he nodded. "I'm Alexandria y. Shepard commander of the sr1 Normandy and this is detective Garrus Vakarian he is part of my crew so If I would refrain from being disrespectful if I were you." They looked at each other intently.

"Shepard's enemies have a way of dying or getting severally hurt." Garrus had shifted his weight to his left leg.

"As do my enemies commander." She had grinned still challenging Shepard.

''We have told you ours now tell me yours." Shepard took the seat in front of her.

"Very well we had a deal I'm Maysi Cousland commander of the grey wardens in Ferelden and I want to know where is the rest of my team and if they are well." She had looked worried

"They're fine now what I want to know is where you came from and how did you get here?"

"that's what I want to know the last thing I remember was giving that blighted dragon the final blow which should have killed me but didn't a bright light came out of nowhere the team that was up there with me was surrounded in this light and then here I am which by the way I don't know."

"Interesting you are on the citadel a space station on the serpent nebula."

"Wait a dragon as in flying lizards breathing fire?"

The door opened it was lieutenant Alenko." Commander the rest of the people are waking up should we keep them there or bring them here after you're done with her?"

"Wait my team there waking up I demand you let me see them at once!" the armor she was wearing was heavier than what she was used too she must still be tired and she was starving damn grey warden appetite.

"Do you want a changer of clothing commander?" Shepard had asked her

Alenko looked at Shepard," wait why did you call her commander, Shepard?"

"I'll explain it later."

"Shepard i... uh yes that would fine I don't want to walk around with ripped bloodied clothes." Shepard nodded and motioned kaiden to fetch the clothes.

After a few minutes kaiden came back with alliance blues which is what they all wore if it wasn't for the armor. He handed it to Shepard and left. "Here you go." May started to undue the straps and buckles form the heavy armor. As soon as the heavy plates hit the floor she took a big sigh of relief Shepard and Garrus were still in the room with her they noticed the dry blood and ripped and patch up and dirty shirt she had on. Alenko came back in." hey commander Liara and Chakwas are here what do you want them to do?" she looked over at her and then at Garrus." Garrus you stay here with her I need to go and talk to Liara and the doctor so keep an eye on her Alenko wait outside and then follow them to her team Garrus see what they can say I still need to figure out how they ended up here and how much more paper work I need to do ok."

"Yes commander." They said in unison and she left.

"The clothes that you have given me they are strange I have not seen this type of fabric." Garrus just remain quit and nodded. She lifted her shirt over her head threw on the floor and did the same to her ripped bra and started to remove her pants as well.

"Cousland you are not embarrassed of changing in front of me?" she had her back to him

"should I be I have changed in the wilds, stripped of everything in fort drakon after they arrested me, been forced to take all of my clothes in front of my friends so that Wyne and Morrigan can heal me after sword and arrow pierced through me not the most fun but I do not shy away I'm not embarrassed by the scars I have gain throughout my travels trying to save a country from themselves or the world from the blight." She sighed she put on the new underwear they gave her and put the pants on first and then the shirt.

"Hey Vakarian can I tell you something? " She turned to him," just call me Garrus. "she nodded,

"ok Garrus I feel like I can tell you anything and I apologize for my previous comments I meant no disrespect." He chuckled a little." You're just like Shepard and its ok you were just caught off guard which I can tell that doesn't happen often."

"Yes it doesn't but back to what I was saying oh yes when I struck the dragon I was supposed to die."

"What do you mean supposed to die if you killed it that would mean you would have lived?"

"a grey warden is the only person that can kill the arch demon the soul goes into the nearest grey warden and possesses it but both the souls are fighting for control of the body and."

"The person dies and the soul perish."

"yes, I was ready to die I didn't have any other reason to live my family had been kill by a treacherous bastard and vowed to kill him along with becoming a grey warden and their duty was to defeat the blight and kill the arch demon, but in order to do that I had to stop a civil war before it got out of hand which I did, I kill the man that betrayed my father stopped the blight stopped the civil war solved everybody's problems while trying to save the world from being taken over by darkness and the one thing I ask in return was my death and that was denied to me and I end up here in a strange place and for the first time ever I don't know what to do honestly all I really know what to do save things before they get out of hand stopped the darkspawn from…. Darkspawn I do not sense them I what in the makers name."

"What are darkspawn?"

"You are joking right surely you must but I cannot hear them speak this I find strange."

"Uh do you want to go and see your team now?" it was the only thing he could think of to distract her, 'she really is like Shepard.'

"I yes, yes of course let's be off then." She tried to smile but the idea that she couldn't hear the darkspawns constant whispering and hissing disturbed her though at least maybe she could sleep in peace.

**I hope you like this chapter honestly I liked typing this one please review they make me happy to see if you guys are enjoying them, and happy new year's everybody. Until next time!**


End file.
